


Flowers and Tattoos

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion Blacktalon owns a florist's shop next to an empty unit. One day, a new owner moves into the unit next door - Anduin Wrynn, and his shop, the Stormwind Prince tattoo and piercing parlour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowers and Tattoos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/107106) by Otter McKilbourne. 



“Haha! So what do you think this one’s about?” Anduin asked, pointing to the tattoo on his right bicep.

Wrathion grinned and shifted how he was lying on Anduin’s chest, to get a better look. “Well, ahh...” he traced his fingertips along the linework, making Anduin giggle. “The man with the sword seems to be the hero of the story. He’s protecting that little boy, there... while the great dragon rearing above them seems to be a menace of some kind.” He looked up at Anduin, who was nodding, listening for him to continue. “The boy looks almost like... the baby pictures of you...”

Anduin nodded again, smiling calmly. “It was one of the first tattoos I had done. When I was younger my father and I were in... a bad situation. But just when it all seemed like it couldn’t ever get any better, he pulled through for the both of us and banished the wyrm Onyxia who’d been terrorising us. I had it done as a reminder that...”

But he trailed off, because Wrathion had gone still, and was staring coldly at him.

“Is this some kind of  _joke_  to you?” he said, climbing off Anduin without breaking eye contact.  
“Whh... What? Wrathion, what are you talking about?” Anduin reached out for Wrathion, but he jerked himself out of reach, stumbling back off the bed.  
“How long have you known?!”  
“Known  _what_? Wrathion, I don’t--”  
“Because it’s  _so funny_  telling me this way! You should’ve just out and said you didn’t want to hang out any more as soon as you found out!”  
“Found out  _what_?! Wrathion, I have  _no idea_  what you’re talking about!”  
“ _Onyxia is my **aunt**!_ ”

Silence hung between them. Wrathion was trying to hold back the tears crowding his vision, but he felt them slip down his cheeks regardless.

“And I know that,” he continued, sniffing and pawing angrily at his face, “you’d never want to see me again. If you knew what I was. A black dragon, and worst of all, a  _Prestor_. So just tell me. Don’t make me play some stupid  _game_  so you can laugh about how clever you are later with your  _stupid coworkers_!”

Anduin was shaking now, and he made a few false starts in replying. “Wrathion-- I had no idea,” he said, moving to the edge of the bed to sit there. “I-- what is this about? You aren’t... like them, are you? You never hurt me or try to make me feel like a daft kid...”  
“Well of  _course_  I’m not, but I don’t expect  _you_  to understand that!” He tore at his own hair with both hands, tears streaming down his face. “Everyone who found out so far--  _ugh_ , I’d lived here so  _long_ , now I’ll have to  _move_  again and start all over again with a  _new_  town because everyone here will  _hate_  me now--”

“Wrathion!” Anduin stood up, his face full of... “I don’t hate you.” ...sympathy? “And I don’t want you to move away. I won’t tell anyone. I promise. I just... didn’t know.”

Wrathion hiccoughed softly, staring at Anduin. “You...”  
“I want you to stay here. With-- in this town, where you’ve made your home. I don’t hate you. I’m not... I’m not afraid of you, even though I know now. Please...” he dipped his head, “please don’t think you have to uproot your entire life just because I misjudged something.”

Wrathion tried to think of something to say in reply. Something... clever, or witty, that would make Anduin smile. Something biting that would make him grimace with sympathy. Anything at all. But he found himself stumbling back towards the other man and simply throwing himself into a hug, instead.

Anduin stroked his hair, and kissed the top of his head. And Wrathion, breathing his scent with every sob, was  _very_  glad he didn’t have to leave.


End file.
